


Scorched Throat Tactics

by eyrror



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Hate Sex, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Gavin’s in a mood, as he always is, and drives with a couple drinks in him to give his brother a piece of his mind. He ends up giving Elijah more than just that.





	Scorched Throat Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin’s a proper classy bitch that drinks straight vodka. 
> 
> (I do hc Gavin as drinking like one of those ladies from the Housewives of X shows thinking things like, “The lighter the color, the fewer the calories!”)

 

He didn’t want to fucking be here, but Gavin felt like he didn’t have a choice one way or another. Swearing up and down at Connor for stealing jobs from deserving humans hadn’t made him feel any better, so maybe doing the same to his brother might. The fucker did create them, after all. Practically fathered this stupid, perfect android that did what he said with a smile but then glared at his back. Probably yet another fuckin’ deviant, that doe-eyed little bitch.

 

It pissed him off.

 

Elijah was smarter. Richer. More cultured. He created an entirely new race. Sometimes Gavin wondered if his brother truly thought he was playing God, especially when he swore the man was the reason these things had been gaining agency and deciding they had real feelings anyhow. Created a race just to have them destroy themselves. Sounded like something a megalomaniac like Elijah would do. Created servants for them to rise and probably fall yet again, to be destroyed by humans since that’s what they were so good at.

 

And it certainly was what Gavin was good at. Destroying himself, at the very god damn least. Sitting around at a bar not fifteen minutes outside of the Kamski Estate swirling vodka neat. He only drank this when he knew he was going to see his brother.

 

Throwing back the rest of the rails-quality vodka, Gavin pressed the meat of his hand to his lips, breathing out toxic fumes to keep himself from coughing or gagging. A cop that coughed or gagged wasn’t one to be respected, anyhow. Some tastes you didn’t get used to, though. Placing a twenty on the counter, he pushed himself off the bar stool of the country club. Drinks were too damn stiff on the wallet near his brother’s place, even for something like fucking Absolut.

 

He left without a goodbye to the bartender or even the hostess at the stand who stared after him, her brow furrowed at the gruff, weathered man who had just walked past her and didn’t looked like he quite belonged.

 

Once Gavin plopped into his automated car, he toggled his brother’s address in the vehicle, only fifth on the list of destinations he visited most. Lying back, he closed his eyes and waited for the telltale ding that he’d arrived at the Kamski Estate.

 

There were more things that pissed Gavin off about Elijah than how successful the little weasel was. It was the way their father liked Elijah best while their mother coddled Gavin and reassured him that he would be successful someday too. Especially when Elijah left for college at sixteen and Gavin had gotten held back for the second time in his life. It was too god damn easy to blame his brother for every little thing wrong with their family life by being the blessed prodigy son he was born to be. All while Gavin instead became the prodigal son by choosing a life of community service. Their father hated it. Gavin was glad he didn’t take the man’s name when he finally graduated high school and enlisted in the DPD and was yelled out the door for being a failure. Glad to be a Reed and not a Kamski.

 

His paltry attempt at life would still leave him embittered with no way to ignore his brother’s accomplishments, though. As fucking always.

 

When the car stopped and let off a sweet sing-song sound that it had arrived to its destination, Gavin almost threw himself against the door to open it in his haste. Ready to tell off his brother after holding it all in the past five years. Every time he’d come here before, Elijah somehow talked him down and gave him wine or aperitifs, directing him to a fireplace to cool off and space out until his brother could send him home with his rage abated.

 

Gavin heaved a sigh and walked up to the wide berth of the oak door, rapping against it aggressively. He looked behind him, recalling that the gates that usually remained closed. Guess the fucker knew he was here since he didn’t have to call in. Or the man’s little servants recognized the car and granted him access for some misled reason and understanding of ‘family.’

 

The door before him opened gingerly, a blonde woman coming into view.

 

“Sup, where’s he at?” Asked Gavin irritatedly, words only slurring somewhat in the drink he threw back despite lack of lunch. He tried to look through the crack in the door to see if he could spot his brother.

 

“Elijah is busy at the moment.”

 

“Not busy enough,” huffed Gavin, pushing past her and entering into the home. Her LED flickered yellow for a moment as she was moved by calloused hands and then closed the door silently.

 

Gavin knew her name was Chloe, but he wasn’t about to grace these immortal, weirdly perfect _things_ with human names. Chloe began to walk forward, opening another door and then motioning for the man to continue walking past her.

 

Right away, it became clear that the android had led him to the pool. Oddly situated way too close to the front of the house if anyone ever asked Gavin. With an exaggerated eye roll, he walked through and felt the steam and heat of the pool against his face and neck, through his clothes. The worn leather and even more worn dark denim.

 

“Hey, asshole,” called out Gavin, practically ready to take a highball glass from the man’s whiskey cabinet and throw it in the water to piss off his brother and get his attention at the same time.

 

He was almost bummed when Elijah surfaced for air right in front of him, not even gasping for oxygen. Just looking up at him with those somehow soft, somehow serpentine blue eyes.

 

“Brother.”

 

An eye roll for a response. Mostly at the man’s soft tone and how hard it was to scare him.

 

“Get out, dick. Got some shit to say,” huffed Gavin, walking over to the ladder to wait for Elijah to follow him. He cursed that his own tone had fell in abrasiveness, now kinder. As if this was more of a heart-to-heart than a chewing-out.

 

His brother swam, ever so elegantly that it made Gavin clench his jaw. He walked over to the man’s collection of whiskeys near the pool, grabbing a Glencairn whiskey glass and snorting at it. Too much fanfare for something that was just gonna steal your lucidity anyway. But of course, leave it to his brother to euphemize even the most base acts.

 

As Elijah got out of the pool, water falling off him in rivulets, the other male turned around with the glass in hand, brow raised unamusedly as he saw one of the Chloe’s come over and drape him in a silk robe the color of malbec. He waved her off with a gentle motion of his hand, barely acknowledging her apart from this.

 

“Would you like some?” Asked the man in his dizzying lilted voice, his head tilted ever so slightly and lips quirked in a nearly indiscernible smirk as he walked over, stalking like a cat, to the fancy cherrywood cupboard housing his prized liquors.

 

“No, and the fuck are you wearing?” Spat Gavin, pointing an accusing finger and then raking it up and down in the air in disgust.

 

Elijah popped the top of a particularly expensive bottle, pouring a finger into the glass Gavin held, despite his rejection. He knew the man would never resist a drink. That was their game.

 

“You’ve seen this before, I’m certain,” suggested Kamski casually.

 

 _If only on my floor,_ came the thought in the back of his mind that made him choke on the whiskey.

 

“Too strong for your tastes?”

 

“Not strong enough.”

 

“You look as though you’ve already had some anyhow. Where’d that famous cop tolerance go, darling?”

 

“Fuck off, Elijah,” he hissed. “That does give me a nice segue into why I’m here to bitch.”

 

“It’s what you do best. Was that not sufficiently enough already?”

 

“Never is, so give me like five seconds of silence before you run your mouth again, or I swear,” said Gavin tersely, baring his teeth. “Your little creation is stealing my job. With a fucking smile and coffee in its hand.”

 

“Oh? One of the newer models, I assume?”

 

A smirk. He knew.

 

“You’re aware I retired from CyberLife over ten years ago, correct? I have nothing to do with your department’s new little _pet_.”

 

“Yeah? You sure? Really think I'd believe you didn't make this android?” Laughed Gavin sardonically, whipping out a picture on his phone.

 

“Ah,” came the noise of realization. “This one, I actually did have a hand in. RK800.”

 

“So you’re sending robots to make my life even worse now?”

 

“Dear brother, goodness no. I’m sending _androids_ to make your life _easier._ He was supposed to be your partner.”

 

“Ha,” spat Gavin, “As if. He went to the old fucker instead. Not like I wanted him. I don’t need androids. I can actually do shit for myself, unlike you.”

 

“Hurtful words, Gavin,” cooed Kamski, his lip quirking up. God, how he hated that Elijah seemed to always know what he was playing at. By this time, his brother had usually pacified him. Sat him down somewhere comfortable and kept pouring his glass. Talked about their memories as children as if they had any good ones.

 

“You’re not getting off this time,” hissed Reed through his teeth, glaring at the other’s excited eyes, a spark certainly swimming in them. Almost as if he welcomed the challenge he didn’t quite understand.

 

“I must admit, I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about,” he chuckled, turning around and walking to the window after pouring himself a glass and watching the early snowfall.

 

Gavin walked over, standing between his brother and the view.

 

“Ah, much better,” said Kamski playfully now that his scenery was effectively obstructed.

 

“I ask you to shut up for five minutes and you can hardly do one.”

 

“You’re always one for banter over silence, brother,” answered Elijah softly, a gentle tilt to his head as he lifted a hand to caress Gavin’s jaw in a feather-light motion. He cursed himself for almost closing his eyes, instead playing it all off as an uncharacteristically long blink as he reached up and snagged his brother’s wrist between his fingers, squeezing tight.

 

“My, what a grip,” he countered lowly, tone turning sour. “Just _why_ are you here?”

 

Gavin didn’t know anymore. He let his brother’s wrist go and crossed his arms.

 

He stared back into his brother’s eyes, searching them and darting between them while Kamski’s gaze stayed eerily steady. With his heart rate picking up and chest rising, Gavin wanted to tear away. He thought about the way Elijah rose from the pool and how water dripped over his collarbones and chiseled chest and that the only thing keeping his eyes from seeing that once more was a silk fucking robe.

 

Never trust a man with a silk robe.

 

With his jaw clenched, Gavin looked away, shaking his head minutely. He didn’t have anything else to say and if he did, Reed didn’t want his voice to betray him like his heart and lungs were. Nor the twitch of his dick in his jeans.

 

“You don’t even know why you’re truly here, do you?” He asked softly, shifting weight from one leg to the other so that Gavin would refocus his gaze on the movement.

 

“Of course I do,” he lied, scrunching his brows together as his lip curled.

 

Elijah took a step closer, lip still in that same subtle smirk as he lifted the back of his hand to test Gavin’s forehead. With a thoughtful purse of the lips, a thought seemed to click. Using the hand now to wrap around the back of his brother’s neck and pull him close, crashing their lips together.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened when Elijah’s lips met his and he dropped the Glencairn from his hands, whiskey and glass splattering everywhere. A small chuckle slipped from his brother’s lips and he dropped his own behind Gavin’s back in mock solidarity, using the now free hand to pull the other by the waist away from the wreckage. His brother truly had no consideration for him in his bare feet.

 

Finally, at the second crash of glass, Gavin was kissing back. Hard. Kamski parted his lips, pushing his tongue against the passage of his brother’s lips and moaning when he immediately gained access and pushed the muscle against Gavin’s own.

 

After several moments of Elijah’s hands roaming now from Gavin’s neck and waist to his ass and chest, the latter broke away at a loss for breath and words.

 

“I think we both know you’ve been working your way up to this for a while,” murmured Elijah knowingly. Quietly. He lifted a hand so the sides of his fingers gently caressed Gavin’s face, making the detective’s jaw clench once more.

 

“You’re a piece of shit,” spat Gavin. “And your hair is fucking stupid,” he growled, too tempted to pull it out from its place but knowing he’d hate it even more undone. Despite his words, Reed pulled the other roughly by the chin to meet his mouth once more, kissing roughly.

 

Elijah was the first to pull away, already pulling the silky waistband of his robe to undo it, eyes narrowing at Gavin as he let the fabric fall from his shoulders, “Are you truly ready for this?”

 

“I hate your guts, so yes, I’m absolutely ready,” he gritted out.

 

Elijah tucked his hand into the collar of Gavin’s v-neck, pulling him roughly to follow and then letting go, the man now briskly walking in his swim shorts to a doorway leading to another room. Gavin caught the hint, ever behind his brother in every situation they could muster together.

 

They soon hit what looked like an incredibly sterile, unused guest bedroom which Gavin stood in the middle of awkwardly.

 

“Never know what to do, do you?” Chided his brother. Gavin glared back.

 

The genius android-designer walked up to him, terribly confident despite how few clothes he now wore, then put the pads of his fingers against Gavin’s chest, pushing him back against the bed where his brother took the hint and sat down.

 

Elijah made quick work of Reed’s pants, quickly ridding his brother of them as he kissed the side of the man’s neck, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from him. God, was it sweet. Just downright saccharine. He wanted to hear more of it. His brother’s voice, those moans, the way his body flinched in anticipation.

 

Gavin shuddered underneath the other’s touch, hands mindlessly feeling the buzzed shortness of Elijah’s hair as his brother's lips attached and sucked on the sensitive flesh of his neck, hardly noticing he was now sitting pantsless on the man’s too-comfy guest bed. He felt a snap at the waistband of his boxers.

 

“The fuck, Elijah, we’re not ten,” he growled, pulling at the man’s perfectly spun bun roughly to emphasize his point. He merely chuckled in return, almost seeming as though he enjoyed the rough play.

 

He promptly pulled down the detective’s boxers, throwing them to the floor haphazardly as he bit the other’s neck in retort, wrenching a garbled moan from Gavin’s chest before dropping onto his knees and pushing his brother’s knees apart.

 

“If we were, that might make this far more forgiving. But we know exactly what this is, don’t we, brother?” Kamski all but purred, fingers tracing light circles into Gavin’s thighs as his mouth neared it, hot breath fanning over the detective’s too-hard cock. None of this was appropriate or right and it only made Gavin harder. He’d wanted this for far too long, Elijah was right. He suppressed it and his pride always kept him from allowing this to happen, even with every soft, loving, light touch the man would grace his body with. How Elijah would butter him up when he was mad only to send him away like an unruly child. This was exactly the ending he’d always wanted instead but never allowed himself to fancy, even if he spent some of those nights pleasuring himself to a blurry figure with clear blue eyes not unlike his brother’s.

 

Before he could think too hard about it, he felt the man’s tongue at the slit of his cock, tasting him before swallowing his cock down as far as it would go. Gavin’s hands immediately went to the other’s dark hair, head tilting back with a hiss, “Fuck.”

 

He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked Gavin off, eyes intently focused on the detective’s hazy, lust-filled cerulean eyes. Gavin shuddered.

 

As the other began pulling off and then sucking Gavin’s cock back down with a consistent rhythm, the detective felt himself getting too close far too fast, and pulled Elijah off roughly, earning an almost-pout from his brother. “Fine. We’ll speed this up, _for you._ Since you’re so impatient and impetulant,” came the sing-song voice as Gavin felt himself roughly pushed up the mattress and back against it.

 

Gavin looked up at Elijah, who had already divested himself of his dampened swim shorts and revealed a long, aching cock hanging between his legs as he straddled Reed’s body. “Watch it, dick,” grumbled Gavin, no teeth or bite to his words anymore. He couldn’t even meet his brother’s eyes as the man licked his own fingers, coating them generously with saliva before pushing one inside, hearing the sound of air being sucked through the detective’s teeth as he did so.

 

Elijah pulled the finger out and slowly pushed it back in, working his way up with speed and additional fingers as Gavin moaned beneath him, pushing back against the fingers every once in a while.

 

Leaning up against the detective’s body as he thrusted his fingers, “Who knew you’d make such lovely sounds, Gavin,” cooed Kamski against his brother’s neck.

 

Gavin let out a sound of disgust and disbelief, scowling as he tried not to make a sound while the other fingerfucked him. At one point and three fingers, Elijah crooked the digits inside of Reed and wrenched yet another moan from the man beneath him. Gavin’s cock leaked and Elijah used his free hand to wrap around Gavin’s weeping cock, winding tightly and stroking it.

 

“I’ll keep this up so long as you ride my fingers. How’s that sound to you, darling?” Proposed Elijah teasingly, breathing against Gavin’s ear hotly.

 

He knew full well that Gavin couldn’t respond, nor even resist and reject while he continued to stroke his brother from base to tip.

 

Eyes screwed shut, Reed panted and rutted himself against Elijah’s hand and back into the man’s fingers for several long, lovely moments while letting out small sounds of pleasure and steadily losing himself.

 

Suddenly, Kamski removed both hands and thus every piece of pleasurable stimulation Gavin had, making him let out a needy sob and throw his head back against the pillows of the bed, “God. Fuck you,” he hissed out, balling his hands into fists at his side.

 

“ _I will,_ Gavin,” hummed Elijah as he grabbed the man’s wrists, pushing them above his head and holding them in a single hand, prepping his cock by stroking it several times and then ripping a condom wrapper open with his teeth, sheathing his length before lining up to Gavin’s entrance and plunging in with an unfairly short bit of warning.

 

Despite that, the detective buckled into himself with a throaty moan, trying to strain against Kamski’s grip against him to keep his body plied open and vulnerable. Easy for him to see and admire as he watched the contractions of Gavin’s abdomen and the twitch of the muscles in his arms. He did graciously allow the man some time to adjust, only hearing him pant as he watched him lean back against the pillows, catching Elijah’s gaze into his eyes.

 

Elijah parted his lips to say something that might’ve been construed as loving or affectionate before Gavin’s eyes light eyes hardened on his, “You gonna move or do I have to do the work here, too?”

 

With an impatient tilt of his head and equally annoyed look on his face, Elijah slowly dragged his knuckles against the detective’s face once more, then began snapping his hips into the man below him like a punishment.

 

Gavin gasped initially, then resolved to biting his lip to keep his mouth shut as he was fucked into the mattress so hard their bodies moved up an inch with every thrust. He couldn’t help the string of stifled moans that would make their way from a fire in his gut to a dripping sound of satisfaction on his lips as Elijah thrust into him without abandon, Reed meeting his thrusts desperately in an effort to be fucked deeper.

 

Holding nothing back and letting out sweet grunts all the while, Elijah used his hold on Gavin’s wrists to steady himself. Eventually, he appeared to desire more balance and let go of the other’s wrists, instead planting his hands on either side of the man’s neck and moving his hips to angle them and reach deeper inside of his keening brother.

 

Jumping at the opportunity, Gavin wrapped his fingers around Elijah’s pale throat, squeezing just a little at first and earning a throaty, low groan from the man above him in a clear signal he enjoyed the sensation.

 

One particular thrust sent Gavin shuddering, nearing his orgasm when it hit his prostate and made his body sing like it was on fire.

 

He continued to squeeze Kamski’s throat just a bit tighter as his brother kept pounding that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. After several pleasurably painful and harsh thrusts inside of him, Gavin came with a broken sob, eyes shut tightly.

 

“Look at me when I cum,” demanded Elijah, nearly breathless and raspy as he continued to thrust inside of Gavin.

 

Gavin did exactly that, opening his eyes and meeting the other’s gaze, his hands still closing around the rich genius’ sweet throat.

 

The pretty pink blush that colored the detective’s shoulders and flooded his neck and face entranced him, but it was the parted, kiss-bruised lips that still let out small, shameless sounds of pleasure that helped Elijah catch his release, cumming with a strangled groan and his brows furrowed as his eyes bore into Gavin’s.

 

When he finished, Elijah panted, a smirk creeping back on his lips. Gavin had closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them to see the triumphant look on his brother’s face, he threw the man off of him, the other pulling out quickly and making a disappointed sound.

 

“Aw, come on, brother,” he teased, now on his back and looking up at the ceiling with a grin as he caught his breath. “Don’t tell me you’re not pleased.”

 

Gavin said nothing, voting instead to cover his brother’s face with his hand for a few moments before speaking. “Maybe you’ll finally shut up if I smother you with my hand.”

 

“On the contrary, you’ll just get me going again,” he answered from beneath the hand, a playful lilt in his voice.

 

Gavin groaned in annoyance. This was unfortunately exactly the kind of bullshit he came for.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I actually captured either of their characters. Is Kamski scummy enough? Reed enough of a brat? No idea. 
> 
> And if for some reason you want to see more of me and my writing (insta-updates), then feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://eyrror.tumblr.com)!


End file.
